beybladefandomcom-20200222-history
Justice Five
Justice Five (ベガ BEGA) are an anime exclusive team featured in the Original Series, consisting of Beyblade: G-Revolution. About The Justice Five were created by Boris to ensure BEGA's succession of the world; he carefully selected a number of skilled, but little-known, players from around the world, as to attract attention to his new stars. The entire purpose of the Justice Five was to eliminate any threat from the BBA's Teams, most especially in the form of Tyson and the Bladebreakers, who had foiled his plans for world domination two years ago. The team was assembled by Boris Balkov, to aid in his world Domination Scheme, and consisted of Five players from around the world. After challenging the BBA teams to a Five-On-Five tournament, a gamble on which the fate of both BEGA and the BBA were both dependent, Boris set up a tournament inside BEGA to allow everyone a chance at making the team. Whilst on the surface this appeared to be fairer, it was merely a ruse to gain fan support, and to disgrace Kai; Boris had already decided who BEGA's representatives would be, and had fixed the tournament in such a way as to ensure their positions. History Beyblade: G-Revolution Tyson and his friends have a very tough battle during the Justice 5 Tournament. Daichi loses to Ming-Ming, Ray loses to Crusher, Max ties with Mystel, Kai wins over Brooklyn and Tyson wins over Garland. This tie between the two teams is to be resolved by a tie breaking match between Tyson and Brooklyn. Brooklyn goes crazy after losing to Kai and during his and Tyson's fight, and they both float into the air and destroy a lot of the surrounding area. Sometime during the fight, the rest of the bladers call out their bit beasts to help Tyson. Max calls out to Tyson to give him Draciel's power, Tala wakes up from his coma, calling out Wolborg and Kai (who is standing on top of a pillar) revives Dranzer, who had been destroyed in defeating Brooklyn. Tyson and Dragoon also use the power of Driger from Ray and Strata Dragoon from Daichi, which evolves Dragoon into the ultimate Beyblade. Eventually, Tyson calms Brooklyn down and they come to a conclusion that they will blade in the most simple way. Despite BEGA disbanding, Ray stated that the five main BEGA Bladers, aka the Justice Five, continued to be a team. Members Achievements Gallery JusticeFive.jpg|Garland, Crusher, Ming-Ming and Mystel in the ruin of BEGA JusticeFive-Concept.png|The Justice Five's initial concept art, in manga style (L-R: Crusher, Mystel, Brooklyn, Garland & Ming-Ming) tumblr_nrcthsw3ya1u9z15xo9_1280.jpg Trivia *The Justice Five all have bit-beasts based on mythology; Apollos, Poseidon, and Zeus are based on Gods of Greek mythology, whereas Gigars is based on the Greek Gigantes. Venus, however, is based on Roman legend. *The Justice Five are also known as Team BEGA; this name is often used to avoid confusion between the team and the Justice Five Tournament, which was named after them. *The Justice Five are the second team to have been coached by Boris, the first being the Demolition Boys, who were subsequently taken out by the Justice Five. It is interesting to note that both Bryan Kuznetsov and Garland Siebald both contact and injure other players intentionally using their attacks. *There's a certain irony to the name Justice Five, when considering that the team were actually tools, being used in a ploy for world domination, and thus were bringers of Injustice. Though despite this, they were all actually kind and respectful people. Category:Anime Exclusives Category:Anime Exclusive Teams Category:Beyblade G-Revolution Category:Beyblade G-Revolution Teams Category:Original Series Category:BEGA League Category:First Generation Category:Justice Five